When the Air is Thick
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: SRMTHFG SHIPPINGS! Wahoo! A piece each for the chief pairings in the show: human, monkey and villain. Chinmay, Spova and a Skalina fest. I'm going pairings mad, guys!
1. Chinmay: Do You Dare?

**A/N: I'm getting into pairings-mania. Don't ask. Just drown and suffocate in my badly written out fluffballs of SRMTHFG fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I will speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I don't own SRMTHFG.**

Do You Dare?

Loving someone is to pledge your affection to them. You pledge the rest of your life, you pledge your heart, your faith, your loyalty, your devotion and attention. You give up everything else you own for them.

Few dare to do this.

One special pair did.

They were young, they were curious. And they ended up loving each other completely.

They met, they touched. They separated. They reunited, and they kissed, several times. Then they separated again, knowing that they had to. There was no personal gain here, not like the other times. It was the Universe.

She yearned for the other, and he yearned for the other. And they touched again.

And then they kissed, more passionately than ever before. Just raw love under the stars of the Shuggazoomian sky.

And there was still more to come.

They held each other through it all, never letting go, even when both their lives and the lives of others were on the line.

Their lives had been intertwined, and they had been locked in place. Neither could get out of the knot, even if they wanted to. Even galaxies apart, several times, they were still locked together. Nothing on Shuggazoom could come between them.

Would you have the luck and determination that they did? Would your love have the power of theirs?

Would you give up everything you hold dear to save your love? Would you protect your bond at all costs? Would you give them everything you had? Would you hold them, and keep on holding? Would you have the strength to stay by their side? Would you have the faith to keep loving them, even if you were on oppsite sides of the universe?

Would you survive the lonliness, knowing that they were far away and all you could do was hope time went a little faster? Would you survive the mind-crushing desire? Would you survive the trials of love?

The distance, the time, and then the countless awful experiences that followed when they returned?

Would you survive the hurdles of a relationship?

_But even if you did, would you be bold enough to make it work?_

**It's not long, or even good, but I am a psycho fanfic author! I bend the laws of the WordPad! Muahahaha! **


	2. Spova: The Time Is Right

**A/N: SPOVA FOR ALL!!! (scatters abstract noun Spova over non-existent crowd) Random fluffiness! Wahoo!**

**Disclaimer: This pairing rocks. I wish I came up with it. I wish I owned the characters that contribute to it. Sadly, I don't. I have to get over it.**

The Time is Right

Timing had never been my strong point. Always jumping out of the path of your fist one nanosecond too late, always making a bad comment at a bad time in the first place. Saying weird stuff in general to get you annoy you. And whenever I do try to say something useful it's too late, or it comes out weird, or I don't know how to start.

Just wanting your attention I suppose.

Honestly, I have know idea why I want it.

Maybe it's just my weird mind that screams out for you, maybe it's our closeness and friendship.

No idea why you'd be interested in me. No idea why I'm interested in you either.

Gee, I really am the dumb monkey.

I _could_ run off with Aurora Six. I _could _just leave you alone, no more jokes or pick-up lines or anything like that. I _could_ keep my body bruise-free for more than a week.

I don't know how or why I don't.

I'm a Nova junkie. Tell me you're done, so I can do it all over again.

It hurts a bit too, no doubt about that. But what confuses me is that it hurts me emotionally to. Every slap is a failure, a painful rejection of my affection. Strange, I'm not offering _that_ much noticeable affection...

Emphasis on _noticeable..._

Nova, you are the hottest monkey around. Okay, you're the only female one, so it _should_ be natural for me to feel this way...

Save a lot of rambling, long story short, I want you and I don't know why.

As Gibson would say, it doesn't seem logical. It don't make sense, I tell ya. I always say something stupid, and you always POW! KABOOM! BRUISE! Being an animal, I should have developed a fear for your fist after such...painful...exposure. But I bound back to you after every beating. After every shove and punch I say something dumb like, "You can't keep your hands offa me Nova!". And that, not surprisingly, earnt me another punch.

But I can't get enough of them.

_You push me back_

_You push me down_

_You push me away _

_But I just keep coming back for more_

**I'm a Nova junkie.**

----

You have got to be the most annoying and infuriating monkey in the cosmos.

And this has got to be the most annoying and infuriating emotion that I have in me. It's weird. You pester me so much...

But for some twisted reason, I want you to. I _want_ you to say something to me. I _want _you to make a stupid quip about getting together. I _want _you to wink at me.

I never want it to stop. This..._system_...we have. You bug me, I beat up you. The whole routine. It's sort of nice. Every kick in the shins, every exhausted slap. However awkward and painful it seems, I can't stop. It's addictive. Being around you... This... This is nice...

Gee, I indulge way too much.

Oh my cow. I think I've developed a liking to _Sprx_...

_But it is good Nova. It feels good. It feels good to have his attention on you... It feels even better than when you punch him!_

I have no idea why...

I detest your pitiful jokes. I deplore your attitude, sometimes cynical, sometimes egotistic and sometimes as annoyingly suave as you can get. I HATE the entire package!

But I _love_ **you**...

Then maybe, maybe it's time to tell him that...

_I hate the way you flirt with every female within a mile_

_I hate the way you never say anything meaningful to me_

_I hate the way you ran off leaving me without any answers_

_I hate the way you make me love you, SPRX-77_

**What can I say? I hate everything else, but I love the Sprx.**

**----------------**

**_Fate and circumstances chose the time. The time just so happened to be when their enemy was back and in his most powerful form._**

**_But love still shone through..._**

And now for pointless fluffiness:

Life was weird for him. For everyone. Ever since Sprx went whacko with the Fire of Hate, and then this big fat battle with the new SK, life had well, pretty much gone out of whack. They'd go around bored out of their skulls, then find something to do, and really get into it, then they'd walk away ten minutes later. Life was pointless really. Mostly they did what they always did, Antauri meditated, Gibson messed around in his lab, but they did it half-heartedly. They didn't even train that often anymore.

It was as if they had the purpose of life sucked out of them the moment Skeleton King was killed. This was more evident in Nova, she rarely talked or joined in with the rest of the team. She had lost more than an enemy. Sometimes they forgot that Skeleton King used to be the Alchemist. But Nova never did.

A certain monkey tried to console her, as did the rest of the team. But this monkey was determined. Because he wanted answers.

One afternoon he caught her alone. Sitting on the Super Robot's shoulder, as she usually did, staring at everything and nothing.

He sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Just really tired." came the vague answer. She rested her head against his shoulder.

It was then that he gathered the guts to ask her. He had been wondering, ever since that moment in the Pit when he had realised what she had just said.

_"I love you too much to lose you!"_

Was she just scared? Was it just a way to get him back to the good side? He hoped not.

"Hey Nova, do you really love me?"

The yellow monkey just yawned. "Maybe Sprx. Maybe." Then she fell asleep.

Sprx knew it wasn't much of an answer. But he would take it, and be satisfied.

For her sake.

**Argh, not that good on WordPad than as in my mind. But I reckon there's a lot of confusion in Spova, and this was the only way I could convey it. Personally I like the Sprx POV better. But I don't have many romantic experiences so, can't really comment.**


	3. Skalina: Her Eyes

**A/N: Yes, it's Skalina. Yes, it's so very cliche. Yes, I have too many things going on and too many ideas for my own good. **

**So what are you or I going to do about it?**

**Disclaimer: Does it really look like I own the biggest villain shipping in this show, let alone the show itself?**

Her Eyes

It felt so awful when the wormhole closed up and the Dark One retreated. She felt like she had just lost him forever. She felt like she had failed.

All the work put in when she summoned him, when she called to him. You could call it that, a simple signal. She called it singing. Singing, only for him. The dedication she laced into her voice, the absolute power she sustained and held. It was all for him.

That brat. That stupid human brat. Such an _annoyance!_ _He_ was the one that had caused her failure. _He_ was the one that tore him away from her at the last cringing moment. And he was the one that had knocked her down, then later trappped her in her own weapon.

That moronic mortal.

Oh, the need to seek redemption. It wasn't just a desire, it was an essential _need_. She felt like she would die if she didn't make up for the time she was defeated at the last minute. Another plan, a good one. Take Shuggazoom. Take the planet and its pathetic inhabitants. Take it. For him.

Didn't work that well.

But on the bright side, there's always next time...

Booyeah! Valina 1, Monkey Team... Uh, never mind that. But with _her master_ alive and kicking, he'd give them what for. He looked indestructable as he rose, clutching his staff. It was absolutely_ glorious_, and she was happy to grovel.

_"Master! It was I that resurrected you! It was I that saved you from the void!"_

Her devillish pink eyes. The smug glint of confidence in them when she had the robot girl squirming as the Dark One edged closer and closer. Her pupils had practically squirted out liquid rage and frustration when she leapt at the meddling Chosen One, in a 'spur of the moment'. The way her eyes oozed with satisfaction when she smiled, knowing that their precious Chosen One had been Wraithed. And oh, such loathing that burned in her eyes for Mandarin as she spoke to him when they had shared the pendant. And after bullying the monkey into a partnership...

_**"Master!"**_

Her eyes had lit up when she saw him, knew that she had succeeded. She had brought him back. Hey eyes shone, they positively glittered with joy and relief and adoration...

And then her pupils shrunk and her eyelids stretched. The look of horror and disbelief in her eyes when he raised his arm-

With her horrified scream echoing through the cavernous pit, and no bodily remains but a black _smudge_...

All that was left was the memory...

...Of her eyes.

**Hope you liked it. It's not much, but I was disoriented enough to work on it on and off for two days of my life. Great. I just wasted more of my pathetic life. I want a refund...**

**And by the way, I'm planning on deleting 'Be a Man' and 'Girl World'. Simply because I think these are better. And plus, I just did a Skalina! Wahoo!**

**R&R!**


End file.
